


Punishement for a bad girl

by tigragrece



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Body Worship, Dom/sub, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: My Unit Byleth / Constance von Nuvelle
Kudos: 5





	Punishement for a bad girl

Byleth didn't know how to deal with Constance, this girl was too stubborn and much problem at how she talks to her.  
She wanted to give her one punishment at how she talks to her.

Then Constance say to Byleth "You can be my butler"

Inside her head, Byleth was thinking "Yes I'm gonna wear the maid costume but I'm not gonna serve you, it's you who gonna serve me, you think you can Dom me You are wrong"

Byleth can be mischievous thanks to some stuff she has learned from their teacher. And also thanks to Hilda to some of the ideas.

So one day she arrives to see Constance with the maid cosplay "You want to see me?"

"Oh my god, you have done it, you have wear the maid costume, you will be my butler"

Then Byleth approach of Constance and say "And what if I want you to wear this costume"

"Why me?"

Then Byleth had one look at Constance and was near her neck and say "I don't know maybe you want to serve me? Because it's me who protect you in battle, not you"

Then she kiss Constance

"Why the kiss" says, Constance

"Because for some stubborn ex-student of me, they deserve a little punishment at how we talk to me, and let's say you are the next for have my mark on your neck and maybe it's at you to please me"

Constance was so red she begun to be turned on by this, this was so sexy. Because in fact it's was one of her idea to push Byleth and see her limits.  
Maybe that could be interesting to be punished, marked by one goddess.  
Maybe she could finally worship one.  
She looked forward to this and she said "I'm yours if you want, Byleth, please ravish me and I will take my punishment"

They didn't leave the room of Byleth for a while until the next day where Constance had problem for sit on her horse and had to put makeup for hide the big love mark on her neck.  
And she was thinking now she needed maybe to protect her and maybe learn some healing spell.


End file.
